


Tickets to the Gun Show

by pinkfloyd1770



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Scent Kink, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfloyd1770/pseuds/pinkfloyd1770
Summary: Not many things can shake Hide, but Kaneki knows how to push a few buttons .Or, Kaneki is buff, and Hide is thirsty.





	Tickets to the Gun Show

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgence, but of the fluffy/smutty variety.

At some point, Kaneki apparently decided his arms needed more freedom of movement than skin-tight fabric allowed, and he'd taken to wearing sleeveless tops. This in itself might not have spelled disaster, but when said tops were made of body-fitting, black Lycra with a white accent stripe that literally underlined the bulge of Kaneki's pectorals, Hide knew he was in for a brutal battle.

Kaneki, as usual, remained oblivious. He lounged with a book in one hand, on a couch across from where Hide stiffly sat in a high-backed armchair. The place belonged to one of Tsukiyama's connections, and if the décor and choice of literature on the ceiling high book shelves were any indication, their mutual acquaintance lead an…affluent lifestyle.

'Fancy-shmancy,' Hide had said when their group first settled in. He especially liked the bathroom with a vaulted ceiling and two tubs that had more square footage than his last studio apartment. He also didn't mind the near anonymity the size of the estate lent him; he could even walk around without a surgical mask or kerchief on off hours, if the urge struck.

Urge

Ah

What a word.

Kaneki bit his lip and slowly worked it between his teeth as he plodded through his book. He shifted his free arm and brought it to rest on the back of the couch.

Biceps and shoulders.

They looked so nice and soft and delicate, right up until Kaneki moved, and then.

Stretch, bulge, ripple.

Hide made a noise between a whine and a groan, something that could charitably be described as 'smitten zombie.'

Practically, it became 'Ghoul king distractor.'

"What was that noise?"

Kaneki lowered his book and looked around the room, suddenly on high alert. Hide recognized the tension in his body that meant he could blur in front of a threat in a blink. He also recognized an exceptionally defined deltoid, and triceps that could…

"Ah. That was me. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Thinking." Kaneki repeated with a blank expression. His body relaxed.

"Yes indeed." Hide smiled with his eyes. "It's a burden, being this team's brain and all."

Kaneki gave a small smile. "The brain, huh? What does that make me? The brawn?" Then he flexed.

Good. Lord.

Hide blanched and clutched his chest as though struck. Oh, that might actually physically hurt in the morning.

"Hide, are you all right?" Kaneki made to move over, but Hide waved both hands before him in a flurry.

"No, no. I'm fine. You can sit back down."

Kaneki frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yup." He made the 'p' pop.

Pop pop pop. Like the sound his head would make if he put it between Kaneki's forearm and bicep and let him squeeze.

Kaneki relented, though he didn't go back to his book. Instead he stared at Hide as he might a shelf of books, searching for something that stuck out.

Hide swallowed and took deep breaths until his heart rate slowed and he could face Kaneki without looking wild-eyed.

Wait.

Was Kaneki. Was that a smirk?

Hide's thoughts slowed, then sped again, an engine kicking into reverse. When had Kaneki started his quest toward gym-douche chic? And under what circumstances did he deign to flaunt his arms like an angst-ridden Adonis? Right when Hide returned from reconnaissance and settled.

Ah.

Hide snapped his fingers, and as if by magic, Kaneki's smirk vanished.

"Hide?"

"Hey. Kaneki. Mind if I get some tickets to that gun show?"

Kaneki's expression of utter bewilderment was almost enough to make Hide snicker in satisfaction and gloat from his chair. But.

Guns are guns.

"Guns?"

"Yeah." Hide stood and steadily closed the gap between himself and his friend. He briefly wondered how they kept the massive rug in the center of the room so soft.

He stopped in front of Kaneki and took in his still perplexed face. His majesty, the socially awkward ghoul.

With deliberate slowness, Hide leaned in until he could feel the heat from Kaneki's body. It was a vast expanse and Hide wanted noting except to immerse himself.

"I've got a soft spot for 'em," Hide said softly near Kaneki's ear.

Kaneki shuddered, a tight, but uncontrolled motion. Hide's skin flushed, and he had to focus to keep his voice steady.

"That a yes?" And he can't help but tease.

In response Kaneki gabbed Hide around the waist and pulled. Their chests and stomachs connected, and Hide's only option to steady himself was to grip Kaneki's arms.

Oh

Oh god

Just his forearms, but.

Hide gave an experimental squeeze, and Kaneki's grip tightened in turn. He looked up at Hide, his large pale eyes shining.

Hide didn't waste time. He sank as low as his body would allow, and brought his head to touch Kaneki's arm.

"So soft," Kaneki breathed. His hands shifted and he gripped Hide's thighs and pulled them closer, and in the process Hide found his face caught between the hard planes of Kaneki's bicep and forearm.

"Fuck." He couldn't keep quiet. He could die a happy man, crushed in the crook of Kaneki Ken's arm.

Kaneki laughed, and it hummed through Hide's whole body like he was a struck bell. Then there were hands on the hem of Hide's pants, an experimental tug, and.

"Right. Shit." Hide lifted his head and rearranged himself until he straddled the ghoul king, and with dexterity he didn't know he hand, managed to slip his pants down past his knees. It wasn't the most comfortable situation, but it let Kaneki palm Hide's crotch through his thin underwear.

Hide groaned. He chanced another look down and Oh Kaneki was biting his lip again, and his arms were bare and Hide gripped his biceps at the same time as Kaneki applied more friction.

"Fuck!" Hide's grip tightened as far as it could, and when he heard a hiss of slow satisfaction he knew he'd hit that sweet spot of pain that ebbed into pleasure for Kaneki.

"Hide," his voice was low and urgent, eyes bright and clear.

Hide swore again and reasserted his grip on Kaneki's arms. He brought his hips lower, so he could slowly grind against Kaneki, and his efforts paid off by the flush of Kaneki's face and the iron in his voice.

"Keep doing that. Faster."

Ah, no need to domineer, your majesty. Hide's eyes crinkled with a smile even as Kaneki started to rut against him with increasing speed.

"Shit." His body felt so hot, and Kaneki's hands on his waist and cock felt so good that Hide almost let himself ride to climax, but No no it wouldn't be right to get ahead of himself like that.

Hide leaned back, and with trembling hands pulled at the waist band of Kaneki's pants until his underwear was exposed.

Hide could only stare dumbly.

Compression briefs?

"Hide?" Kaneki stopped his ministrations and gave a concerned look.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Hide did not currently have the fortitude to coherently process bare armed, compression short wearing Kaneki as he sat breathless and debauched on a couch. He did the only logical thing, slid onto his knees, and fell face first into Kaneki Ken's clothed crotch.

"H-Hide?" Kaneki's voice was a soft whine.

"Shhh. You're an awful dude for doing this to me." Hide could have stayed supine like that, but Kaneki was hard and willing, and Hide still had those tickets.

"Right." Hide balanced on the balls of his feet, hooked his fingers under Kaneki's waistband, and pulled until Kaneki's cock rested against his inner thigh.

In another life, Hide would have had his mouth around it, but. Such was his current life.

Kaneki's content sigh drew Hide back. His eyes were half lidded, and his arms slack at his sides.

"Come here," He said softly.

Hide shucked off his pants and briefs and returned to straddle Kaneki. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched, and gasped when he felt a hand on his cock.

He laughed breathily at Kaneki's flushed face. Not wasting time, eh?

"Hey. Stay like that."

Hide stills at the soft request. He still gives breathy gasps as Kaneki pumps him. Hide grips his arms again, and just as he's about to close his eyes and drift, he notices Kaneki start to stroke himself.

Oh.

Oh He's touching himself while looking at you

Hide's skin must be charred. All he can do is grip Kaneki's arms and sweat and pant while he's undone by Kaneki's hand and eyes And he's close, he's so close, but he has to focus, has to increase his own pace around Kaneki's length.

"Hide. Hold tight."

Before Hide can process the words, Kaneki shifts his left arm. Hide briefly loses his balance, catches himself on the back of the couch, and when he rights himself and looks down any retort he has dies.

Kaneki's arm is behind his head, he meets Hide's eyes, and then flexes

Oh my

Fuck

Hide unravels. He rides out his orgasm with his face buried in the crook of Kaneki's neck.

He smells so damn good

Kaneki continued to stroke him even after Hide was spent, and he climaxed to the sound of Hide's choked gasps. He let out a huge breath, and drew Hide closer, and the other man let himself collapse. This time he indulged himself, listened to the steadying beat of Kaneki's heart and took in the scent of his damp hair.

Kaneki started stroking Hide's hair.

"Hehe."

"What's funny?" Kaneki's voice sounded distant, content.

"Ah, I just never knew you had it in you to be that devious. Little Ken, all grown up." Hide couldn't stop his grin.

Kaneki snorted. "You liked. No, you loved it." He shifted so he and Hide both lay across the couch. Hide kept his face next to Kaneki's.

"Hmmm. Yeah, you're right. Those shirts, man, those shirts."

"It gets cold though," Kaneki complained. "Especially in a house this big."

"Don't worry, baby, I'll keep you warm." Hide was infinitely pleased with himself for keeping his tone level. He could feel Kaneki's face burn, and when he glanced at it to confirm, he laughed.

After a few moments, he pushed further.

"You should give me that underwear when you're done with it." That will probably earn a few shouts of indignation.

"Sure. I could wear it for an extra day too, if you want.

Hide chokes.

"I know what you like," Kaneki said simply, fondly. "And you threw your face into my crotch, so I guess there's something special about it."

"I did not throw," Hide begins an effort to salvage his dignity, but Kaneki raises his face, smiles, and kisses Hide's forehead.

Hide is silent, but he can't think of anything else to say, anything else to add, as Kaneki shares that small, intimate smile with him. He simply lowers his head, closes his eyes, and lets himself drift in the warmth that's now so familiar.

He sighs.

Ah. He really loves this man..


End file.
